My Immortal
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The Doctor leaves Clara and Clara remembers her lives. She goes to the man she loves her she now remembers. She and Her love bringing the Doctor more than he bargained for…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Doctor leaves Clara and Clara remembers her lives. She goes to the man she loves her she now remembers. She and Her love bringing the Doctor more than he bargained for…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

Clara tossed and turned in her sleep. As memories plagued her. They have plagued her since Danny's death and the Doctor leaving. She has been dreaming about a man for the last few weeks. One her past echo married. An immortal man.

Clara wakes up and gasps, "Jack"

Tossing the blankets she hurries out of bed. She finally had a name to the face that has been plaguing her for weeks. She remember meeting him in the 51st century and working with him at Torchwood. Clara hurries and changes and goes to her car. She begins the drive to Cardiff.

"How could I forget him?" Clara asks herself

 _Flashback/Memory_

 _Clara walked through the streets she had aimed for this period of time. She was still remembering why. And why did she land here? Wasn't it meant to be a library? Suddenly a man in a coat comes running into her._

" _Sorry Ma'am", an American accent man says_

" _No it is my fault", Clara says_

 _Clara looks at him her eyes widen he was the man from the space satellite. Wasn't he meant to be dead? When so was she but still._

" _Jack?" Clara asks_

 _The man turns and study's her probably his eyes widen._

" _I know you. Satellite 5 right?" Jack asks coming back over_

" _Yes", Clara says_

" _But you died. In my arms no less. Name is Clara isn't it?" Jack says_

" _It is a long story. But didn't you die too?" Clara says_

" _Well I know this place where we can talk", Jack says offering his hand_

 _Clara takes it feeling like home which she hasn't felt. A spark was there._

" _But first we better run", Jack says looking behind them_

 _Clara looks and sees guys with guns coming. Clara and Jack run fast._

" _Do you know how to shoot?" Jack asks as they hide_

" _Yes. This echo was meant to know", Clara says_

" _Echo?" Jack asks_

" _Part of the long story", Clara says_

" _Well sooner we deal with these blokes the sooner we can hear that story. Her take my spare", Jack says handing her a gun_

 _Clara ready's herself._

" _Ready?" Jack whispers_

 _Clara nods._

 _Jack and Clara step out from their hiding spot and shoot. For Jack it was a surprise that she had good aim. Clara saw one of the men turn to her and shoot. She couldn't die not here. She was not meant to die here. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way. Clara sees Jack take the bullet. She didn't know why but her heart ached. Clara picked up her gun and dispatched the last two before going back to Jack who was not breathing._

" _Jack?" Clara cries holding him tightly_

 _She lets tears escape. Suddenly he sits up right gasping. Clara gasps._

" _How? You were dead", Clara says_

" _Clara it is a long story too. Want to grab that coffee now?" Jack asks_

 _End Flashback/Memory_

Clara smiles at the memory. Jack had surprised her telling her he was immortal. She had to find him hopefully he was at Torchwood. She promised to find him. She was going to keep that promise. She needed to talk to someone. Jack had described what had happened to him in the Time Vortex. Well it was the same for her. She couldn't die. She was 'killed' in a car crash a few weeks ago but woke up like nothing had happened. She was so confused to she started dreaming of Jack. She figured going into the Doctor's timeline it had made her like Jack. Now finally remembering his name and where he worked she was going to keep her promise and come back to him.

Clara remembers when she made that promise…

 _Flashback/Memory_

 _Clara and Jack were at the library. Going to save River Song for the Doctor. They had known each other for three years now. And they had married. Jack hadn't turned his back on her just because she was an echo. Even though she told him she was born to save the Doctor and will eventually die for him. He said he would hold on to her for as long as he could._

 _Now he was helping her even though it will get her killed. They both knew that the Doctor needed River Song. So getting her out alive was important._

 _Clara and Jack watch the 10_ _th_ _Doctor plead with River to change places. Clara had on a filter that made her like River. So when the flash happened she traded places with River. Taking the full force of the charge._

 _Jack had taken River to their hiding place. When the Doctor left Jack was at her side. Clara opened her eyes._

" _I love you Jack", Clara whispers_

" _I love you too Clara. Please find your way back to me", Jack pleads kissing her_

 _Clara weakly kisses him back._

" _I WILL find my way back to you Jack. Take my wedding ring and engagement ring and give it back to me when I see you again", Clara says tears fall_

" _I will hold you to that promise", Jack says wiping the tears_

" _Now go. Get River the help she needs. Goodbye to when I see you again", Clara says_

 _Jack kisses her then goes. Clara closes her eyes._

" _Run, run you clear boy and remember me", Clara whispers not just saying it for the Doctor but also Jack_

 _End Flashback/Memory_

Clara pulled up at the rift in Cardiff. She gets out and looks around. Clara remembers the entrance to Torchwood _._ Going to the entrance she enters the code she remembers and it works.

The first person she sees is Jack. Who is looking at her stunned.

"Jack", Clara says tears falling

"Clara", Jack says starting to smile

Clara runs into his open arms in front of his co-workers.

"I remember", Clara says kissing him

Jack spins her around and then holds her close.

"I thought I was never going to see you again", Jack says

"I promised", Clara says

Jack laughs the real laugh his co-workers never knew about.

"You did", Jack says

"Who is this?" Gwen asks

"This is Clara Oswald. My wife from a different time", Jack says grinning

"We are not married. You married my echo", Clara says

"Well then…", Jack says going down on one knee pulling out the engagement ring he gave her echo, "I love you. Will you marry me again?"

"I love you too. I will. Always", Clara says

Jack slips the ring on her finger and pulls her into a kiss again. Clara kisses him back with passion.

"So what have I missed?" Clara asks smiling

"Well lets go and catch up. My office", Jack says taking her hand

Clara and Jack work leaving his stunned co-workers behind. She they could catch up. She leans her head on his shoulder together they were again. The familiar spark ran through them as it was meant too…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

Clara had Gwen curl her hair. She and Jack where getting married today. They decided what was the point in waiting any longer now that they have caught up? It was only going to be the Torchwood team there, Kate Stewart and Clara's Dad Dave. Clara's wedding dress was white and hugged her curves. It was from the 63rd century. Jack gave her his Vortex Manipulator and Clara and Gwen had gone to the 63rd Century Earth and got her dress.

Clara was excited she had all her memories of Jack back now. Her only wish was that the Doctor could be there. But he had Gallifrey.

She walked down the aisle with her father to a beaming Jack Harkness. Jack took her hand and they turned to the priest. That Jack had persuaded to come from a different century to perform the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asks

"I do", Dave Oswald says

"Welcome everyone", the Priest says, "Today we celebrate the immortal and undying love that Jack and Clara have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward and for the rest of their lives together. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Again", the Priest says

Everyone chuckles even Dave Oswald. Now knowing his daughters secret.

"Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship. And in this case will last throughout their immortal life till one day they both move on. Because nothing is Immortal. Not truly anyway. So here we are gathered to witness these to souls bonded together", the Priest says

Clara smiles at Jack and Jack smiles at Clara.

"Does anyone present here know of any reason that Clara and Jack will not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace", the Priest says

No one says a word. That was good because Jack would have strangled someone and Clara wouldn't have liked that.

"Clara, do you take Jack as your immortal husband and partner, equal, lover, and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live in your immortal life?"

"I do", Clara says smiling

"Jack, do you take Clara as your immortal wife and partner, equal, lover, and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live in your immortal life?"

"I do", Jack says looking into her eyes with love

"Clara and Jack have chosen to write their own vows. So it is over to them", the priest says

"I, Clara Oswin Oswald", I say, "Take you, Jack Harold Harkness. To be my husband, my soul mate, my guiding star, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children, my partner in death and in life. For all of our immortal life. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, respect and most of all trust and love in. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I know you will always find your way home to me. I will trust you and respect you to the day I finally give my immortal life up. May my heart and soul always find it's way home to you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. No matter anything. If you have a problem I promise to listen and help you. If you have a secret I will keep it. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health. I will be myself with you. I promise to love you unconditionally, with every fibre of my soul. I promise to help you if you lose your way. To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you. I will stand by you in immortal life, death and everything in-between. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my love, my light, my immortal being from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Clara says a tear being shed

"Now Jack", the priest says

"I, Jack Harold Harkness take you Clara Oswin Oswald. To be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children, my partner in this immortal life. I will keep your secrets and be a supportive husband that will protect you and treasure you always and I will always be faithful to you. If you have a problem I promise to listen and help you. If you have a secret I will promise to keep it. I promise to be there with your through sickness and hurt no matter the cost. I promise to love you with undying love forever. I will be your immortal partner and equal throughout our immortal life", Jack says

"The rings, if you please", the priest

Clara takes the ring first that she had but on all those years ago. That her echo did. And now she was doing.

"Clara you first"

"With this ring, I pledge my undying love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow, eternally and forever. I am honoured to call you my husband, the father of my children. As this ring has no end, neither shall my undying love and undying soul for you", Clara says

"Jack", the Priest says

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, my vows to you, my oaths to you and a reminder of my devotion to you always. I am honoured to call you my wife, the mother of our children. With this ring has no end neither will my undying love, soul, body and devotion for you", Jack says taking Clara's hand and slipping the ring onto her finger again

"Clara and Jack, you now hadthe opportunity for expressing through your union and partnership, the highest kind of love - through devotion and service to each other; through patience, kindness, and total acceptance of each other. Promise to always see the goodness in your partner, even when it's especially difficult. And wherever you are in your journey through life or in death, may your hearts always find their way home. May your immortal souls always find each other", the priest says, "With that I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Jack leans down and kisses Clara. A kiss full of passion and love. Tender and soft. When done he leans his forehead on her. They move on to a small reception at Torchwood. Jack takes Clara out to dance their first dance.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

"Finally together forever", Jack says

 _Dang, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

' _Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place._

"Forever. I love you Jack", Clara says

 _Uh_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you goin' be with me for the last ride_

"I love you too Clara", Jack says

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again let me tell you_

 _When I see you again_

"Always?" Clara asks smiling

 _Aah oh, aah oh_

 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Yeah_

"Always throughout our immortal lives", Jack says kissing her

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn to a friendship_

 _A friendship turn to a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

 _The love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

"Throughout our immortal lives", Clara says kissing Jack

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you goin' be with me for the last ride_

"I wonder how the Doctor will take this when he finds out", Jack asks spinning Clara around

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

"He will understand", Clara says

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

"Hopefully. He never has been quite pleased with me", Jack says

 _Aah oh_

 _Uh_

 _Aah oh_

 _(Yeah)_

 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _(Ya, ya)_

 _When I see you again_

"Afraid of the Oncoming Storm?" Clara asks grinning

 _(Uh)_

 _See you again_

 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_

 _When I see you again_

"Never", Jack says kissing Clara

Now they were together and would never be lonely. But there was one person who was. And Jack and Clara were going to fix that soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _1 year later…_

* * *

Clara worked at Torchwood now moving on from her teaching career. Jack and her had faked her death. Only her father Dave knew that Clara was alive. The Doctor still hadn't made an appearance back on Earth. Clara now knew that Gallifrey was still lost. Clara was mad at the Doctor. But got over it he was now alone and had to be sad.

"Clara I am going to check on River", Jack says coming to her

"I will come with you. I haven't seen River since I saved her", Clara says

"We are leaving. Call us if you need us", Jack calls to his co-workers

Clara takes Jack's hand and he sets the time and the Vortex Manipulator takes them to the best hospital in the universe.

"So how long has passed since you bought her here?" Clara asks

"8 months. Still no word on how she is", Jack says going over to the desk

"Can I help you?" a nurse asks

"River Song please", Clara asks

"Who are you both? Her visitors are restricted", the nurse says

"Captain Jack Harkness and Clara Harkness. You can see I was the one who put the restrictions on", Jack says smiling

"Ah yes Captain Jack Harkness room 413. But Miss Song's doctor would like to talk to you. He will be coming now", the nurse says pointing to a doctor that was walking towards them

"I am Doctor Sunners. Who are you to Miss Song?" Doctor Sunners asks

"Lets talk privately. As you know Miss Song is meant to stay hidden", Jack says

"Of course. I don't want to talk about this in public. My office", Doctor Sunners says leading them to his office

"Does he seem nervous to you?" Clara whispers to Jack

"He does", Jack agrees

"Take a seat and I will explain Miss Song's condition", Doctor Sunners says taking a seat behind his desk

"How is River? Is she awake yet?" Clara asks

"Miss Song has yet to wake. But we discovered something some months ago", Doctor Sunners says

"What is it?" Jack asks

"She was pregnant", Doctor Sunners says

"Was?" Clara asks

"We had to do a C-section on her a few days ago. The babies weren't coping", Doctor Sunners says

"Wouldn't it be too early?" Jack asks frowning

"It is. But she couldn't support them anymore. They are in NICU", Doctor Sunners says

"They?" Clara asks

"Triplets. Two girls and one boy", Doctor Sunners says

"Can we see them?" Clara asks

"Of course. Now they are Time Lords two hearts and all that but they are weak. We are doing are best to keep them alive", Doctor Sunners says

Clara looks at him something about him seemed off.

"This way to the NICU", Doctor Sunners says leading them to the room

It was a private NICU room. Three incubators where set up. Clara goes over to one. The baby was so small.

"What are you doing to keep them alive?" Jack asks

"We are doing a lot of things. But as you can see they can't breathe on their own. Their lungs are under developed. We have got them on medication", Doctor Sunners says

"We would like River and the babies all in the same room. As you know. Nobody can find out about this", Jack says

"I don't know…", Doctor Sunners says

"They WILL be in the same room", Clara says turning away from the baby and glaring at Sunners

"Of course I will have them moved immediately. Miss Song will be moved to a bigger room that will fit them all. I will go and sort it out now", Doctor Sunners says leaving the room

Once he was out Clara turns to Jack.

"Do you trust him?" Clara asks

"I am starting to wonder. As he didn't contact me about River being pregnant or them being delivered", Jack says frowning

"We will have to stay here. We can't leave them alone", Clara says

"I will call Gwen and let her know we will be gone a while. By the way who are River's parents some people that could come here?" Jack asks

"What I remember and what the TARDIS told me they were taken by the Weeping Angels. The Doctor saw their graves. But what if there was no bodies in those graves?" Clara asks looking at Jack grinning

Jack kisses her passionately, "I will go and sort it. What year?"

"1935. Manhattan. My echo is there I remember seeing Amy. Just find me and I can take you too them. But I can't go with you. Two of us in the same place would be bad", Clara says, "Anyway someone must stay with River and the triplets"

"Well then I will be back my love. Be careful. Contact me if you have trouble", Jack says kissing his wife

"I will", Clara says

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do", Jack winks

Clara rolls her eyes at her husband, "Just go"

Jack kisses her again, "Will do Ma'am"

Clara smiles as he goes and turns to the babies.

"Uncle Jack is going to bring your Grandparents", Clara says to the babies

The Babies where moved into a room with River. Clara sees her looking exactly the same as when she rescued her.

"You have to fight River. The Doctor and your children need you. You should see him now. He is older and Scottish. Little bit grumpy but nothing I am sure you can't fix", Clara says to River

Clara looks around the room. Jack and her had restricted visitors to River's room. Only Doctor Sunners and three nurses knew about them being here. And that was the way it had to stay for now. If anyone found out about the triplets. Their lives would be in great danger. Clara was ready to put her life in front of them. Not like she could die anyway. Clara sits down and keeps an eye on the door. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting them. Nothing…

* * *

Jack lands in 1935 Manhattan. He walks to the apartment that Clara had told him her echo in this time lived. Jack knocks on Clara's door.

"Clara I need your help", Jack says

"Do I know you?" Clara asks shocked

"I am a friend of the Doctor's. I know you were born to save him", Jack says

"I guess I can believe you. What do you need from me?" Clara asks

"We need to get the Ponds back to the Doctor", Jack says

"Amy and Rory Williams you mean?" Clara asks

"Yes. Do you know where they live?" Jack asks

"I met them once at a coffee shop. Before Amy put out the book Summer Falls. I gave her a message for the Doctor to write in her book. I do see them occasionally. I can take you to where they live", Clara says grabbing her coat

Jack and Clara walk down the streets. Clara asking questions about herself. Jack just says spoilers. This echo was not HIS Clara. She didn't remember him. For her they weren't married. Jack couldn't tell her it would bad for this Clara to know.

"This is their building. Can I do anything else for you?" Clara asks Jack

"No thanks. Be safe will you?" Jack asks

"I was born to do what I do", Clara says leaving Jack

Jack watches the building and sees a red haired female and a brown haired male come out with a little boy. They had accents. The woman especially had a Scottish accent. Jack approaches them.

"Excuse me? Are you Amy and Rory Williams?" Jack asks

The man puts the female and boy behind him watching Jack cautiously.

"Yes. Who are you?" Amy asks

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service. I am a friend of the Doctor's. Do you think we can go back to your apartment?" Jack asks

"How do we know to trust you?" Rory asks

"It is about River Song. Your daughter. Am I correct?" Jack asks

"Let's go back to our apartment", Amy decides looking at Rory

"So who is this guy?" Jack asks as they walk

"He is our adopted son Anthony", Amy says

"Tony", the boy says

"Pleasure to meet you Tony", Jack says

They enter the apartment and Amy asks if Jack wanted anything to drink or eat. Jack takes them up on their offer.

"So why are you here Jack?" Amy asks

"I am here to help you. My wife and I came up with a way to get you out of here", Jack says taking his tea

"How?" Amy asks excitedly

"I will use a contact to put up fake graves…", Jack explains the plan

Amy and Rory agree as long as they can take Tony with them.

"Why isn't River here doing this?" Amy asks

"That is a long story. You better pack what you need. I need to make a few calls and pick up a few things then I will take you to River", Jack says

"Rory start packing. I will help Tony", Amy orders

"I will be back in an hour", Jack says

One hour later Jack had sorted out everything with his contacts and they were putting up the fake graves.

"Ready to go?" Jack asks looking at the Ponds

"Yes. Are you sure about this?" Amy asks

"Very. Now just hold my hand all of you. We will be off", Jack says as Amy, Rory and Tony hold on to him

Jack sets the coordinates and they disappear from 1935 Manhattan. They appear outside the best hospital in the Universe.

"Why are we here? And when are we?" Amy asks crossing her arms

"We are at the best hospital in the universe and we are in the future. Your daughter had an accident she has been here for a few months. Now my wife is with her. Now River is in a coma hasn't woken for 8 months. In that time she was pregnant. They are hanging on for now. Come I will show you their room", Jack says leading them through the halls

"What happened to River?" Amy asks

"We will explain soon. But it is best that my wife is in on that explanation", Jack says

"What about the…", Amy tries

"Shh don't say it out loud. We are trying to keep all this a secret. Ah here is the room. Ready?" Jack asks

Rory takes Amy's hand and Amy takes Tony's.

"Yes we are ready", Amy says

Jack opens the door seeing his wife in a corner watching she looks at him with a smile.

"Jack", Clara says

"Cla", Jack says kissing her lips

Amy and Rory were looking at their daughter in shock she looked so pale. What had happened? Rory looks around the room to see three incubators.

Rory swallows, "They are grandchildren?"

"Yes", Clara says getting up

"How long have I been gone?" Jack asks

"2 days. Not that long. Hi Amy, Rory and who is this?" Clara asks looking at Tony

Amy gasps seeing Clara clearly.

"But you were in 1935 Manhattan", Amy says, "You told my to place in my book 'Run, run you clever boy and remember me'"

"That was an echo. I jumped into the Doctor's timeline. I was scattered across. That is how I met Jack and saved River", Clara says

"Saved River from what?" Amy asks

Clara explains everything except the fact she is immortal. She didn't even think the Jack told them about himself.

Amy tears up hearing everything. She looks at her daughter then her grandchildren. What will happen? Rory was having similar thoughts what would happen if anything happened to them? And when would the Doctor come? Clara had said he was Scottish and older now. Would he be able to keep his family safe? Clara and Jack had promised to stay as long as they were needed. But would they? Rory looked at the two they were standing at the other end of the room taking in whispers. He could see the devotion in their eyes to each other. Like him and Amy. Hearing there story was like his. He waited 2000 years for Amy. Jack had waited for Clara.

Rory turns back to his wife and son. Amy was holding their daughters hand and talking telling her to wake up. Rory goes over to his Grandchildren. They were so small.

"Are they…", Rory asks

"They are Time Lords", Clara says smiling slightly, "If there anything like their parents they will be fighters"

"Is the doctor any good that is treating them?" Rory asks

Clara and Jack share a look.

"What?" Rory asks

"Don't worry you have enough to worry about. Just let us to the protecting", Clara says

"You don't have too. You two should go home. Don't you have families waiting?" Rory asks

"No families. We have each other. We have friends throughout time. But at the moment it is just us. And your family. We protect family. I have seen Clara sacrifice herself for your daughter. We still have long lives ahead of us. We wouldn't be anywhere else", Jack says

"Nowhere", Clara says

"Thank you", Rory says feeling better

"No need to thank us. It is what family does", Clara says

"Get some rest Rory", Jack says clapping his shoulder

"We will keep watch", Clara says smiling softly

Rory nods and goes back over to his wife and pulls her into his arms. She was still crying. Rory let her cry herself to sleep. Rory looks at his daughter.

"You have to wake up Melody. We can't lose you again", Rory says softly

Settling down Rory shifts Amy into a comfortable position on him. He sees Tony sleeping and Clara and Jack sitting taking. The only person that was missing was the Doctor. Would he find out soon? Would he come?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

* * *

Clara looked over the room where River and the babies were. There hadn't been any changes this past two weeks. And Clara was getting suspicious.

"Jack you NEED to find the Doctor", Clara whispers to Jack one night when the Ponds where asleep

They had taken turns watching them. Jack had even taken Tony out to Future New, New, New York. Clara remembers a past life as a doctor and things were not right.

"I can't leave you", Jack whispers

"I will be fine. I can handle myself. We need the Doctor here. No matter what are feelings are towards him he deserves to know. While you're gone I will do a little snooping. I still remember some things from previous echoes", Clara says

Jack looks at the Ponds all huddled together.

"We have communicators. I also have a Vortex Manipulator if things start getting tense you will find us in Victoria London with Vastra, Jenny and Strax", Clara says

"Call me if anything goes wrong", Jack says putting his coat on

"Are you going?" Amy asks

"I am going to find the Doctor. I will bring him back. Kicking and screaming if I have too", Jack says making sure he had all his equipment, "Just make sure either Rory and Clara are in the room at all times at least one of them"

"Do you really think there is a danger?" Amy asks

"Could be. Something is not right. But we need the Doctor. I am good at tracking him down", Jack says

"Bring him here when you can", Rory says holding Amy

"I will", Jack says, "Cla outside"

Clara walks outside with Jack.

"You be careful come back to me soon", Clara says straightening his jacket

Jack gives a cocky smile and kisses her lips

"I will come back as soon as I can", Jack says

"Try Vastra, Jenny and Strax too. Maybe they can be on alert for him", Clara says

"Well I better get going. Sooner I start my hunt for the Doctor the soon I will get back", Jack says

"Be safe", Clara says

"Always. Not like anything can kill me", Jack says

Clara kisses him passionately then pulls away.

"Go before I don't let you go", Clara says

"In no time I will be back", Jack says backing up and setting coordinates

Clara watches as Jack disappears. She sees Doctor Sunners watching. Clara's eyes narrow. Making him scatter. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Tonight. Clara turns away and goes back into the room.

"Jack gone?" Rory asks quietly as Amy was sleeping

"Yeh. He will find the Doctor if anyone can. Rory I need to step out tonight. I want to give you something", Clara says pulling up her jeans and pulling of a laser gun

Clara hands it over.

"Only use it if ANY of you are in danger. This button press it and my communicator will flash. I will be back as quick as possible", Clara says handing over the button too

"Is there really that much danger?" Rory asks

"Something is not right Rory. Jack and I have tried to hide it. But neither River or the triplets are getting any better. Something is going on. Remember I told you about my echoes?" Clara asks

"Yes", Rory says

"One of them was a Doctor and all this doesn't feel right. If things get any worse we will be leaving. I will take you all to Victorian London. To Vastra, Jenny and Strax. At least Strax will be able to tell what is going on with them", Clara says

"Why don't you go now? This button works over years doesn't it?" Rory asks

"It does. But I am wirily going so far away. Are you sure?" Clara asks

"I am a Roman Centurion. I can protect my family", Rory says

Clara goes over to her suitcase and pulls out a long box.

"Well then Centurion you will need this", Clara says handing him the box

Rory opens it and pulls out a sword.

"Had it made a week ago when I had a break. It is time it goes to its owner", Clara says smiling

Rory hugs Clara.

"Thank you", Rory says, "Not just for this but being so willing to protect my family"

"They are family to Jack and I too. Keep watch Centurion. I will be back", Clara says flinging her jacket on

"I won't let them out of my sight", Rory says taking a step back

Clara smiles and sets coordinates to Victorian London.

"Be back in 2 hours tops", Clara says disappearing in a flash

Rory sighs and stands leaning against the wall sword in his hand he was ready to protect his family. He failed Melody when she was a baby now he wouldn't fail them…

* * *

Clara appears in an alley in Victorian London. A time after her echo had died. Clara was lucky it was dark when she arrived allowing herself to sneak to Madame Vastra's home unseen. Clara knocks her hood pulled up and looking around to see if she was followed.

"What?" Strax asks opening the door

"Strax I need to see Madame Vastra now! It is urgent I speak to all of you", Clara says still not revealing herself

"Can't it wait to morning?" Strax asks

"Absolutely not! Tell them It is about Professor Song", Clara says looking around before she had said it

Strax grumbles, "That name always means trouble. Come in"

Clara goes in. It was the same as it was when she was last here. Madame Vastra and Jenny come out where Strax had got them.

"Who are you?" Madame Vastra asks veiled

"How about we both unveil Madame Vastra friend of the Doctor", Clara says

Madame Vastra inclines her head and looks at the woman that the cloak was hiding. Who was it? She must be a friend to mention the Doctor. Or it could be something else.

"Very well", Madame Vastra says pulling up her veil

Clara grins and pulls up her hood letting them see who she was.

"Clara!" Jenny says smiling hugging Clara

"Hi Jenny", Clara says hugging Jenny back

"Why all the secretly?" Madame Vastra asks

"Because it is body River Song", Clara says

"How did you get here? We didn't hear the TARDIS pulling up", Madame Vastra asks

Clara holds out her wrist, "Vortex Manipulator. Does that explain?"

"Very well. Let's talk in private", Madame Vastra says leading Clara to the sitting room

"Sorry to barge in so late. But it is _nearly_ an emergency", Clara says

"Is it about the Doctor?" Jenny asks

"No. You know how the Doctor explained I went into his time stream and got scattered across his time line?" Clara asks

"Yes", Madame Vastra asks interested

"Well one on my echoes saved River Song. I just remembered recently. With my husband we have been taking care of River. But we despretely need the Doctor or a doctor to check her and the…babies that have been born", Clara says

That shocks Vastra, Jenny and even Strax.

"What is wrong with them?" Madame Vastra asks

"Not sure with River but the babies are premature. But something is off with the doctor that is treating them", Clara says

"Why isn't the Doctor with you?" Madame Vastra asks

"He left me over a year ago. I didn't have the memory then. Now I do I can't get in contact with him. My husband Jack has gone searching for him. But I think Strax should come with me to check on River and the triplets. Or at least give me his medical scanner", Clara says

"Strax give her the medical scanner. We can't come. But we will try and find the Doctor too", Madame Vastra says

"Make sure nobody knows it is about River. I have a feeling she is in danger", Clara says

Madame Vastra looks at Clara and saw how confident Clara was now.

"Then you better get back to her. Strax! The scanner", Madame Vastra says

Strax grumbles but goes and gets it.

"Boy do you know how to use one?" Strax asks

Rolling her eyes Clara says yes. Holding out her hand for the scanner. Strax reluctantly gives it to her.

"Thank you Strax. Hopefully I will bring it back in one piece", Clara says smiling

"Where can we find you? That is if we find the Doctor?" Madame Vastra asks as Clara gets ready to leave

Clara grins, "The best hospital in the universe"

With that said she disappears using the Manipulator. Madame Vastra shakes her head. The Doctor sure picked his companions…

* * *

Clara appears back in the hospital room. Rory jumps with his sword.

"It is just me Rory", Clara says taking off her cloak

"That was quick", Rory says

"How long was I gone?" Clara asks

"An hour. I expected you to be longer to explain to them. Where they alright about it? I see that they didn't come", Rory says

"They promised to tell the Doctor to come to the hospital if they can reach him. Now I have the medical scanner. You want to wake Amy up?" Clara asks

Rory nods and gently shakes Amy awake.

"What is going on?" Amy asks

"Clara got Strax's medical scanner", Rory says

"Can you use it?" Amy asks hopefully

"I have used one before. So I believe I can. Lets see", Clara says running the scan over River

Clara frowns as the scan appears up. It was showing abnormal amount of drugs in her system. Many where designed to keep patients asleep.

"Can I help you Mrs Harkness?" Doctor Sunners asks nervously coming in while she was scanning

"Care to explain these results I just took?" Clara asks dangerously advancing on him

"What's wrong?" Amy asks

"He has been giving River medication to get her weak and asleep. The triplets have barely any medication in them! Care to explain THAT Sunners?" Clara asks glaring at the Doctor

"WHAT!?" Amy screeches trying to go at the doctor

Rory was only barely holding her back. Sunners cowards back.

"Listen here Sunners. I will be scanning River and the babies several times a day every hour if I have too! So you better actually do your job! The only reason your still alive at this time is because no one else must know about River and the Babies being here. AM I CLEAR!" Clara says dangerously

"Very clear Ma'am", Doctor Sunners says scurrying away

"River and the triplets are NOT being left alone with him", Clara says angrily

"I agree!" Amy says hotly

"I can monitor River and the babies conditions. Just show me how to work the scan", Rory says

"Well then Centurion lets teach you then we can take turns", Clara says

Clara shows Rory how to use the scanner. Soon he could do it. Now they just had to wait…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

* * *

Clara looks out the window of the hospital room River and the triplets were in she had been keeping watch all week after finding the drugs in River's system. Clara checked this morning her bloods and all the drugs were finally out of her system. So River should be waking up within the next day. Amy and Rory hadn't left their daughters side. Besides taking Anthony to see the city. The nurses had set up beds for all of them. Clara and Rory shifted between guarding the room and sleeping. They took turns but Clara did most of the guarding.

The triplets were starting to improve. But they still had a long way to go. The nurses kept asking them what would the names be but Clara said it was for River to decide. After the tenth time Clara threatened to shot them if they bought it up again THAT silenced the pesky nurses.

Clara sighs she misses Jack he still hadn't returned. She hoped he would find the right Doctor soon. But the Doctor was difficult to track. Clara was broken out of her thoughts by a groan coming from River's bed. Clara spins around her sees River's eyes fluttering. Amy bounded up from her chair and took her daughters hand.

"Melody can you hear me?" Amy asks

"Mother?" River whispers

"Yes, it is me. Your father is here too. Along with your brother", Amy replies

Rory looks at Clara to check his daughter. Clara walks over.

"River can you open your eyes for me?" Clara asks gently

"Clara?" River asks opening her eyes wincing at the bright light

"You need to answer my questions then I will answer yours. Deal?" Clara asks

"Deal", River says finally opening her eyes to look at Clara

"What is your real name?" Clara asks

"Melody Pond", River answers

"Chosen name?" Clara asks

"River Song", River answers

"Parents?" Clara asks

"Amelia Pond and Rory Williams", River replies

"Husband?" Clara asks

"The Doctor", River replies

"What species is he?" Clara asks

"A Time Lord. The last of his kind", River replies, "Have I satisfied your mind that I am alright?"

Clara grins, "Yes your fine. Welcome back River"

"What happened to my baby?" River asks as her first question

"Your babies are to the left of you. They were delivered prematurely. They are just starting to improve. They are fighters like their parents and grandparents", Clara replies

"Babies?" River asks shocked looking to the side and seeing three incubators

"Yes A boy and two girls", Amy says, "They are so beautiful"

"Mum how are you and Dad here?" River asks

"Clara saved us", Rory states

"How?" River asks Clara

"Remember how I went into the Doctor's timeline at Trenzalore?" Clara asks

"Yes. I disappeared after that", River replies

"Well one of my echoes told my husband where to find them. Then my husband faked their deaths on the dates the Doctor saw at the graveyard", Clara explains, "Now I will get Doctor Sunners. Be right back. Rory", Clara says staring at the Centurion

"I know Clara. Don't worry", Rory says grinning, "Get the doctor"

"Very well I will be right back", Clara promises leaving the room to find the doctor

"What is going on Dad? What was the look with Clara?" River asks her parents

"Nothing to worry about River. All you need is to get better", Rory says

"You have had us so worried", Amy replies

* * *

Clara walks to the doctors office and barges in and see Doctor Sunners trying to hide some files.

"What are you doing Sunners?" Clara asks glaring at him

"Nothing Mrs Harkness. Can I help you?" Sunners asks nervously

Clara looks at him with suspicion. She would have to keep a closer eye on Sunners. He still didn't feel right. And Clara didn't know who he was working for. So she had to wait, protect River and protect the babies.

"River has woken up. Your _expertise_ is needed", Clara says mockingly

"I will come when I am done here", Sunners says

"No you will come now. That is if you have any other _important_ patients to attend to or is it something else?" Clara asks glaring at the doctor

"I will come straight away Mrs Harkness", Sunners stutters hurrying to grab his gear

"Well then come on", Clara says hurrying Sunners

Sunners scurries to follow Clara out of his office and into River's room. Rory raises his eyebrow at the sweating doctor. Obviously Clara had threatened him. Rory wonders what Sunners did to make Clara have a scowl on her face as she looks at Sunners.

"Hello Miss Song. I am your doctor. I am Doctor Sunners. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Sunners asks River

"I am feeling a bit weak but that is all. I am not in any pain. How are my babies?" River asks

"They are improving Miss Song. I need to run a few tests on you", Sunners says

Clara's eyes narrow at Sunners. What was he playing at?

"I want to see my babies and name them", River replies

"But I need the tests", Sunners protests

"She needs to see her babies", Amy says scowling

Clara's eyes narrow more she decides it is time to butt in.

" _Doctor_ Sunners I think the babies and River need this you can have the tests done after. After all River is awake now and on the mead. So get a nurse and a wheelchair and show River her babies", Clara orders

"Right away", Sunners says

"I will come with you", Clara says, "I need a _talk_ with you"

"Of course", he stutters

Clara and Sunners leave the room as soon as the door was closed Clara slams Sunners into a wall in a hallway that nobody was in. Sunners was surprised with Clara's speed and strength.

"I am warning you Sunners. Try or think about betraying us my gun will be the least of your problems. Got it?" Clara snarls

"Of course Mrs Harkness as you say", Sunners stutters in fear

"Now get a wheelchair and a nurse. You better not take any detours", Clara says glaring at Sunners letting him go

"Of course", Sunners stutters scurrying away in fright

Clara scoffs at the fright in Sunners as he scurrying away.

"Pansy", Clara mutters turning her back and walking back to River's room

"Is Doctor Sunners going to let me see my babies up close?" River asks Clara

"Of course he will be here any second with two nurses and a wheelchair", Clara says reassuring River

Clara didn't want River to worry in her condition. She hoped that Rory and Amy would not tell River what was happening with Sunners. Sharing a brief look with Rory and Amy they agreed to keep it a secret for now at least. That is Sunners returns with two nurses and a wheelchair. River was already pulling the blankets off her. Amy quickly helped her daughter seeing she was having trouble.

"Mother I can do it", River says annoyed

"Your weak you have been in a coma for months you will need our help", Amy says firmly, "Now let us name your children and Rory and I's grandchildren"

The two nurses and Rory help River to the wheelchair. She couldn't walk because after months of not moving they were very weak and unable to carry her weight.

"We will have to do physical therapy with you Miss Song. So we can get you up and about", Sunners states

"Absolutely not!" River says, "I can do it on my own"

"Melody Pond you will do as they say. Do I make myself clear Melody?" Amy says placing her hands on her hips and glaring at River

"You better say yes sis. Mum is giving you the look", Anthony says from his seat

River glares at her little brother and Clara smiles and lets out a chuckle. Before she decided she need to help River and change Amy's attention.

"River lets see your children and give them names. The nurses have been bugging me about what their names are. So lets finally give them names", Clara suggests

The nurses push River to the first incubator.

"This is you little boy. He is the eldest of the triplets", Sunners says

"He is so tiny", River says softly

"You can touch him if you want", the Nurse says kindly

River touches her little boy. He was beautiful. What she touched him she knew what she would name him.

"His name is Matthew Rory Song", River says smiling as her little boy grips his mothers finger with what little strength he had

"Lovely name Miss Song. We will write it on his chart. This is Matthew's birth certificate. You need to sign here as his mother", Sunners says showing her the birth certificate.

River signs her name.

"Do you want to father on the birth certificate?" Sunners asks

"He won't be here for a while. My husband is out looking for him", Clara says for River, "You can leave it blank for now"

"Of course", Sunners says

The nurses push River to the second incubator. River touches her little girl. She was precious. Even though she was so tiny.

"This is your first born daughter and the second one of the triplets", the nurse says

"Her name is Amelia Clara Song", River states

"Oh River this makes me so happy. You didn't have to do that", Amy says tears in her eyes

"The name suits her", River says

"Why did you put my name?" Clara asks

"You saved our lives. You deserve this", River says firmly

"Are you sure the Doctor would want this?" Clara asks

"When he knows you saved our lives he will agree", River replies

"Well I would be honoured", Clara says with a smile

River signs Amelia's birth certificate. Then they move to the last incubator. This baby was a little smaller then her siblings. River looks at her little girl and touches her.

"This is the last of the triplets. She is the one we are worried about", Sunners says

"She is a fighter", Rory states

"They are ALL fighters", Clara states

"The are Ponds what do you expect?" Amy asks

"It is Williams", Rory mutters

"I have a name for her", River states

"What is it?" Anthony asks his sister

"Terra Donna Song. After the Doctor's mother and after Donna who is the Doctor's best friend", River says smiling

"Matthew, Amelia and Terra. They are good strong names", the Nurses comment

"Lets get you back to bed River we don't need you over doing it", Clara suggests

"Will they live?" River asks Sunners

"They are fighting but it is still touch and go. Now lets get you back in bed Miss Song", Sunner says

The nurses and Rory help River back into bed.

"Do you need those tests now? A deal is a deal", River states

Sunners looks nervously at Clara who was glaring at him and saying no with her eyes.

"If you do those tests I am going to shot a very sensitive part of your anatomy", Clara whispers to him

Sunners pales dramatically. And Clara grins seeing how fast his face goes white.

"I don't need them. We will see how you go. Get some rest Miss Song I will check on you later", Sunners says

"Very well", River says

Sunners flees after that fast. He didn't want to face Clara's wrath.

"Clara what was that about?" River asks yawning

"Go to sleep River. It is nothing to worry about. Just get better", Clara says smiling

"Thank you Clara for everything", River says as her eyes close

"You're welcome", Clara says softly as River falls asleep

"What did you do too Sunners to make him flee so fast?" Amy asks Clara

"And make him go white as a ghost?" Rory asks

"I threatened him again", Clara says shrugging

"With what?" Amy asks

"I threatened to shot a very private part of his anatomy", Clara says calmly

Amy and Rory burst out laughing. Clara smiles at their laughter. She goes over to the window again as Rory and Amy look at the grandchildren.

"Jack hurry up my heart", Clara says looking up at the sky

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE MAY EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD 2017!**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait a hacker got into my computer and I lost everything. I have just started rebuilding the files. So please bare with me. Thanks for the support**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _2 Months Later…_

* * *

Clara watches as River does her exercises. She was getting her strength back as the weeks past. So were the triplets. River had a very short temper. She wanted out of this hospital with her babies as soon as possible. Clara, Amy and Rory had managed to get her to stay saying the triplets needed more time and the did. It was just a waiting game. Tony had been encouraging his sister. The teased and mad each other mad like any siblings. Clara good see it was brightening River's spirit. River had asked Clara where the Doctor was and Clara said she was working on which she was.

It was also a waiting game to see who's side Sunners was on. Clara had been keeping an eye on Sunners. Jack still haven't contacted her. She was not worried. Why should she? He can't die.

"Your doing great River", Amy comments from watching River

Rory pulls Clara over to the corner of the room.

"Any word from Jack?" Rory asks

"Nothing. And I have a feeling they better get here soon. Something is not right", Clara says

"Sunners still involved?" Rory asks

"Yes definably", Clara replies

"Excuse me Mrs Harkness. I have a message for you", a nurse says handing over a digital message

"Who is it from?" Clara asks

"You will see", the nurse says leaving

Clara opens the message.

 _Clara_

 _Come to the xx ward. I have a message for you._

 _From: The Face of Boe_

She knew who the Face of Boe was. That was why she avoided that floor.

"Who is the Face of Boe?" Rory asks

"An old friend. I will be back. Be on watch", Clara says grabbing her stuff and leaving the room

Clara walks up to the floor she knew the Face of Boe was. She sees him in the far corner.

"Hello Jack", Clara says softly putting a hand on his tank

"Clara. It has been a while since I have seen you so young", Boe says

"Why do you need to see me? It is dangerous me being here with you", Clara replies

"Everything is about to change Clara. Be prepared to move", Boe says with a sigh

"I will do as you say. I love you Jack. Forever", Clara says standing up

"I love you too Clara. Only you. One more thing", Boe says

"What?" Clara asks  
"Silence will fall", Boe says closing his eyes

"Goodbye my love", Clara says walking away

Boe opens his eyes watching Clara walk away. He knew difficult times were ahead. Boe sighs he wished he could have given her more information. But he knew he had to keep the timeline right.

"Good luck my Clara you will need it", Boe says

* * *

Jack was following a lead on the 12th Doctor. He was so close. He was on a volcanic planet. The people here had seen a big blue box.

"I swear Doctor your more trouble then you are worth", Jack says going through the town looking for the Doctor

That's when Jack hears a commotion. Several people were angrily yelling at a man.

"Bingo. I hope", Jack says sneaking around to listen to the conversation

"It is all a miss understanding. I need to know what she is up too", the Doctor says

"She is not here", one says

"I traced her here. Missy. The Master is here", the Doctor says

"Don't know everyone by that name. Now give back my stuff", one says

"It is dangerous I am taking this with me", the Doctor says

The people pull guns out at the Doctor. Jack just rolls his eyes and pulls his out and shots the people with his stun gun.

"Looks like I just got here in time huh Doc?" Jack asks casually

"What the hell you doing here Jack?" the Doctor asks

"I have been searching for you for a long time. We need to talk in private", Jack says

"You killed these people", the Doctor says

"I stunned them. Lets go to the TARDIS. It will be safe there", Jack says looking around and seeing a creature

"Silence will fall", the creature says

Jack just rolls his eyes and follows the Doctor to his TARDIS.

"You redecorated", Jack comments as he walks in

"New face", the Doctor says

"Your 12th face", Jack states

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asks irritated

"I just know a friend of yours. I been searching for you for a while", Jack says taking a seat

"How are you tracking me?" the Doctor asks

"I am taking luck with a Vortex Manipulator. So Doc do you want to hear why I have been trying to find you?" Jack asks

"Not interested. I have many things to do", the Doctor replies

"Like what Doc? Maybe visit a few old companions?" Jack asks

"No I am tracking the Master who is now…", the Doctor starts

"A woman who goes by the name Missy. She is the least of our worries Doc. You need to get to the best hospital in the Universe. You have people waiting on you", Jack says

"Leave Jack. NOW!" the Doctor yells

"If you kick me out I can't take you to Professor River Song AKA Melody Pond", Jack says at the doors of the TARDIS

Suddenly Jack was slammed into the wall of the TARDIS

"Don't you dare say her name", the Doctor rasps

"She is alive Doc. She is with my wife in the best hospital in the Universe. My wife and I saved her. She IS alive and waiting for you. I promised to drag you if I had too. So what will it be willingly or unwillingly?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to all the victims and families of the victims of the Manchester Bombing. Say a pray for them in the review to show your support**

* * *

 **Chapter .6.**

* * *

 _TARDIS: In the Vortex_

* * *

"How the hell did River survive?" the Doctor asks Jack

"That is for me to know. Now land this TARDIS. I hope we haven't been gone long", Jack says

"Tell me", the Doctor orders

"I took her place and disguised myself as River", Jack lies

Jack didn't what the Doctor to find out about Clara being immortal just yet. He always liked to surprise the Doctor.

"By the way I managed to get River's parents too her along with her brother", Jack says casually making the Doctor's eyes widen

"How the hell did you do that? It would cause a paradox! You know the laws of time Jack! It could untangle the web of time!" the Doctor rants

"I broke no laws of time", Jack says smirking

"How then?" the Doctor asks

"I faked their deaths and put up fake grave stones. So the graves you saw were fake. There were no bodies in those graves. Now they are with River and your little surprises and my wife waiting for you", Jack replies

The Doctor continues to grumble about Jack's actions but he was secretly pleased with what Jack had done not only had he saved River but also the Ponds. His beloved Pond were alive and with River. He needed to get back to them. He would never tell Jack he was pleased with him. He would die first!...

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

* * *

 _The Best Hospital in the Universe_

* * *

The babies had been getting better and so had River. She was nearly back to her full strength. Clara watches River who was holding her baby Amelia and feeding her. Amy was feeding another.

"I am going to kill Jack", Clara mutters

It had been three months and Jack still hadn't gotten back. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen and the something was going to be soon.

Actually someone found them two weeks ago. Her name was Jenny and she was the Doctor's daughter. Jenny had a hard time convincing Clara, Rory and Amy she wouldn't hurt River or the babies. But when Jenny told them she knew an echo of Clara and told her how she befriend Claire who was Clara's echo and how great friends they had been and how Claire told her where to find River.

Now Jenny swore to protect her brother and sisters. She had fallen in love with them.

Clara had talked to Jenny about the Doctor and told her what to expect. That included that he regenerated twice since Jenny saw him.

Clara, Rory and Jenny had talked about moving River and the babies but the problem was finding a safe place for them. Clara was going to take them to modern day Torchwood if Jack didn't turn up in one week.

Sunners the doctor had been acting more strangely and Clara wanted to get River and everyone out of here quickly. Clara, Jenny and Rory had managed too keep River, Amy and Anthony out of their suspicions about dangers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Clara motions for River and the others to stand back. And for Jenny to guard them with Rory. Clara goes with caution over to the door. She opens the door with a hand on her gun and standing there was the Doctor and Jack. Within a second Clara slaps Jack in the face. Hard. Very hard.

"Oww", Jack groans

"Your late!", Clara growls

"Not even a hi honey?" Jack asks smugly

"If you didn't take this long I wouldn't have slapped you!" Clara growls

"How long was I?" Jack asks

"It has been 3 and a half months!" Clara says angrily and slaps Jack again

"Ow Clar. I am sorry. It is the Doctor's poor driving skills", Jack says rubbing his sore cheek

"And you Doctor. This is for you", Clara says

Clara then slaps the Doctor.

"Clara?" the Doctor asks shocked to see her here

"You're an idiot for leaving", Clara growls

"Clara how did you get here?" the Doctor asks

"Jack. Now get in here and see your family", Clara orders pushing them in and shutting the door

"Jenny? Your alive?" the Doctor asks noticing Jenny first

"Dad!" Jenny says hugging him

The Doctor stiffens.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks feeling him stiffen

"Nothing. How long has it been Jenny?" the Doctor asks

"It has been 100 years", Jenny replies

"I should have stayed", the Doctor says feeling guilty

"Sweetie", River says grabbing his attention

"River", the Doctor breaths seeing River holding a baby in her arms

"Hello sweetie", River says smiling

"You have a baby?" the Doctor asks

"Actually we have three", River replies

"Three? And their mine?" the Doctor asks

River slaps him for thinking they were someone else's.

"What is with you ladies and slapping me?" the Doctor asks

"Raggedy man I would shut up if I was you. You are in enough trouble as it is", Amy says smirking

Amy then hugs him tightly and the Doctor stiffens.

"What is wrong?" Amy asks

"This body is not good with touch. River what are the babies names?" the Doctor asks after answering Amy

"This is Matthew Rory Song. Then there is Amelia Clara Song and lastly Terra Donna Song", River says, "Here hold one"

While the Doctor was getting caught up Jack and Clara were in a corner also catching up.

"So how dangerous is Sunners?" Jack asks

"He is a moderate threat level. I am keeping an eye on him. Actually I am going to check on him now", Clara replies

Clara walks out and goes looking for Sunners. She came near his office and she saw what she feared there was Madame Kovarian and the Silence. They were talking to Sunners and he was giving them all the information he knew about them. Clara swears she needed to get River and the babies out of here. Clara quickly goes back to River's room and slams the door shut and locking it.

"What is going on?" Rory asks

"Danger. Doctor get the TARDIS. You need to get out of here quickly. Hurry", Clara says drawing her gun

"Who?" River asks

"The Silence are here", Clara says as the TARDIS appears just as someone started banging on the door

"Everyone inside now!" Jack orders

"I will cover you", Clara says, "Go Jack help"

Amy, Rory, Jenny, River and Anthony quickly get the babies into the TARDIS.

"Go Jack I will be fine", Clara says

Jack helps the others with their bags. The doors crash open and Clara begins to shoot. The doors of the TARDIS shut but with Clara still outside the TARDIS. Everyone in the TARDIS watched helpless as Clara was shot in the head and fell down dead.

"DOCTOR I WILL GET YOUR CHILDREN. THERE IS NO WHERE YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!" Madame Kovarian yells, "I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN MY PATH! YOUR COMPANIONS WILL FOLLOW WHAT I HAVE DONE TO THIS COMPANION!"

"There is nothing you can do Doctor get us out of here!" Jack orders

Jack didn't want to leave his wife but they had too they couldn't open the TARDIS doors without letting the Silence in. The Doctor starts the TARDIS and they leave the best hospital in the universe leaving a dead Clara behind.

But was Clara dead?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

Clara wakes with a gasp. She groans when she is in a familiar place. A morgue freezer draw. She couldn't count the number of times she has landed in a morgue.

"Not again", Clara groans

Clara opens her eyes and smashes the draw she was in. Getting out of the morgue freezer. She again groans she was naked and her possessions were not on her.

"Great", Clara mutters

Hearing a noise coming from outside the morgue Clara stands at the door to the side. A man comes in and she hits him hard and puts her bare foot on his throat. The mans eyes widen.

"Where are my things?" Clara asks pressing her foot on his throat, "Where are my clothes?"

The man groans.  
"Where are my things?" Clara growls

"In the vault. I have to bring them to Doctor Sunners", the man gasps

"Code?" Clara asks

The man starts to ogle her. Clara slaps him.

"Eyes up. Code", Clara snarls putting more pressure on his wind pipe

"1234", the man gasps

Clara rolls her eyes and knocks him out.

"Idiot. Stupid", Clara grumbles

Clara goes over to the vault putting in the code the vault opens. Clara finds her clothes putting them on she notices the blood on them.

"Great! Now I need new clothes. Again", Clara grumbles

Opening the bag she picks up her Vortex-Manipulator. Putting it on her wrist it lights up to show it is working. Out of the bag she picks up her stun gun and real laser gun with its holster. She finds her card with credits on it.

"Now it is time to see Sunners", Clara says eyes glowing with power

She dims her eyes and walks out of the morgue and up the halls. Clara needed to know what Sunners knew about the Silence. With the vortex energy that was still in her she makes sure she goes unnoticed. She reaches the office and draws her gun. She kicks it open to a shocked Sunners.

"Hello Sunners", Clara says with a manic grin in her eyes

"Your dead", Sunners stutters

"I got better", Clara says casually walking over to Sunners who cringes away

"What do you want?" Sunners asks afraid

"What did the Silence want with those children?" Clara asks casually

"I don't know", Sunners stutters

"Liar", Clara says slapping him

Sunners whimpers.

"Tell me", Clara says in a deathly whisper pulling out her knife

Sunners whimpers in fear again.

"Silence must fall", Sunners whimpers

"What is the Silences plan?" Clara asks

"They are going to track them. To eliminate the Doctor", Sunners stutters

"Where is the tracker?" Clara asks making a plan in seconds

She knew that tracker couldn't reach the Doctor otherwise it would be a death sentence.

"Why?" Sunners stutters

"Give. It. To. Me", Clara states

Sunners flinches at the tone. Shakily he picks up the microchip that was on his desk.

"This is it?" Clara asks as he shakily drops it into her palm

"Yes. The Silence will follow it", Sunners stutters

"Good. Night", Clara says knocking Sunners out

Clara places her hand on Sunners head. She uses the time vortex to wipe his memory of River, the babies and the others. Done Clara looks around the office she finds Sunners files and lights them on fire with her lighter.

"There nothing will be left", Clara says making sure all of River and the babies files are destroyed

Clara makes her way out of the hospital and into the city. Going to a clothing story she picks up some clothes. Changing into high heel leather boots with a leather jacket. She leaves the shops with new clothes and some of the stuff she might need to upgrade her vortex manipulator. She goes to an alley to time travel. To start leading the Silence across time and space.

"Watch me run", Clara says grinning and disappears from New York…

* * *

Jack looks at the Doctor who was looking at his children. He hadn't said a word since Clara died. Jack wouldn't tell him Clara would be alive. Jack knew he would endanger everyone to get Clara. So Jack was going to keep it a secret. Jack knew Clara would find them when the time was right. Jack saw the others mourning Clara too.

"Good luck my wife. Run and be careful", Jack says

The TARDIS hums

"Don't tell him", Jack says to her

" _I won't. It is for the good of my child and grandchildren"_ , the TARDIS says into Jack's head

"Good. You run Clara and watch us run too", Jack mummers

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
